


Itsy Bitsy Spider-Man

by SuperFlameBunny



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reboot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFlameBunny/pseuds/SuperFlameBunny
Summary: Peter Parker, average nerd and school student by day and super powered vigilante by night. He is out to prove himself as the protecter he wishes himself to be. Watch his struggles as he moves through the ups and downs of balancing his high school life and his superhero career in this telltale tale about the boy he would become the hero known as Spider-Man





	1. Great Responsibility

**Here is a story I'm working on which I also posted on fanfiction.net. Anyway I hope you enjoy**

**I do not own any of these characters they are owned by the property of Marvel.**

* * *

"Riiiiiiiiing!," came the sound of the school bell as it rung throughout the halls of the Midtown High School. Students throughout the halls only responded by pouring into their nearby classes. One boy in particular could be seen rushing through the dispersing crowd in particular as he was fiddling his way to get to his class. This was a small brown haired boy in a white and black hoodie on his way to his first class of the day.

"Late again Mr. Parker, what a surprise," came the sarcastic voice of his english teacher as he entered the room to his first period. "Sorry Mrs. Warren," Peter replied abashedly after sitting in his seat. "Just try not to let it happen again," came the teacher's scolding reply. Peter turned to the right to find a blond girl dressed in shorts and a torn up white hoodie and band shirt and a black hairband. She was looking to Pete seemingly expecting an answer but Pete just shrugged and turned his head back to the front of the room focusing his attention on the upcoming lecture from the teacher.

Class had gone on without much off an interruption when the school bell began to ring signaling their students to their next class. Peter made his way out the classroom when suddenly his senses began to overload. The next thing that happened was him getting shoved into a locker by a blond haired boy with way too much cologne in a green letterman jacket who was followed by a bald chubby asian boy also wearing a letterman jacket. "Well if it isn't my favorite little squeaker Puny Parker," the larger blonde jided. "Hey parker looks like you needs some help getting back under your bridge you little troll," the blond added. The boy made a grab for Peter, no doubt to shove him in a open locker. Peter dealt with this boy often as he was the upcoming quarterback of Peter's very own high school, Flash Thompson. He was also a frequent bully of Peter's. The other boy was Kenny McFarlane or Kong was also a friend of Flash's that often participated in terrorizing Peter.

Peter's saving grace however came in the form of the same girl from his last class grabbing the trio's attention. "Hey you two, you better leave him alone before I start messing with ya," came the girl's serious tone. Flash dropped him and said, "look at this Puny Parker has to have a girl save his scrawny butt haha." The other boy joined in on his laughter and they two left about a graceful as they came. The girl made her way over to Peter and outstretched her hand helping the boy to his feet. "You okay," she asked. "Oh, You know Flash is just in the midst of displaying wonderful personality," he added a shudder at the end of his sentence for added effect. Gwen only shook her head and began to walk through the halls where Peter followed.

"I still don't see why you don't just pummel him since you know," she spoke. "Yeah well Gwen I'd rather not show off my mad skills and attract attention," Peter responded. To anybody else these two would seem like nothing but average students but they were far from it. Peter harbored a secret only he and Gwen new about. During Peter's free time he would often 'hero up' as Gwen described it since he had just recently become a vigilante for his hometown of Queens.

It wasn't always like this though. Peter had only recently gotten super powers from a strange spider bite during a trip to the Stark Expo during the summer. That led him down a path to do something good for his community so naturally he dressed up in a halloween costume and started playing hero as it were.

The two arrived at their next class as the sound of the bell began signaling students to get to their classes. The two arrived at their art class taking a seat a the small table in the room with three chairs. There they joined the other member of their little band of geeks. Harry Osborn, richest kid in the school and frequent party lover. He was a red haired boy with a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt under a leather jacket. "What took you two love birds so long, did you stop to make out in the hallway," came the red head's mocking tone. "We're not lovebirds," came the two's responses a little too quick. "Whatever I just tell it like I see it," came his nonchalant reply. "You know you're a jerk osborn," Gwen responded with a lace of sarcasm. Then the three friends just started to laugh until they began to start on work on their art projects. The three freshman students where an odd choice of friends no one would usually expect but they had been close since childhood. They were practically inseparable. However Gwen and Peter hadn't told him about Peter's activities. It also didn't help that he had a very strict dad that was being particularly harsh lately.

* * *

The day continued on without any thing too interesting happening. Harry had made Gwen laugh so hard she nearly spewed milk from her nose would she responded to by giving Harry a playful smack on the back of his head. The trio were headed outside after the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. when Harry noticed the limo parked in the parking lot across the parking lot. "Well looks like someone wants to teach me a lesson in Osborn dynamics," came Harry's almost nonchalant reply. "Well go have fun dealing with your money piles and daddy issues Mr. Osborn," Gwen replied dripping with sarcasm. "Yeah, Yeah, Whatever," came Harry's reply which he took as his chance to exit leaving the two teens snickering at their friend's expense. That left the two teens to their walk back to their homes.

During the walk Gwen was the first to break the silence. "So you thinking about going out tonight," Gwen asked with curiosity. "Yeah I mean what do I think I actually have a social life," reply Peter with a hint of sarcasm. Gwen rolled her eyes only before saying, "I you don't think it's a good idea to let anyone know that you're feeling some side effects from a scientifically enhanced spider bite." "Gwen we already know what the spider bites effects on me where besides I can't even shoot real webs," came Peter's reassurance. "Fine Peter but if you start growing hairs and sprouting more eyes and arms I'm calling a hospital," Gwen responded. "I think I'm going to start growing hair even without the spider bite," Peter added with a sly smirk. "Ew, really you couldn't have kept that to yourself I think I might have to call my dad," Gwen responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You wound me Ms. Stacy, I thought we were partners in this criminal endeavor," Peter said doing his best Dr. Evil impression. "Alas, this life of crime weighed upon my very soul. To go on would be to curse my very soul to damnation," Gwen responded conjuring up all her knowledge of shakespeare and dramatic acting. The two friends shared a laugh as they continued their journey until they stopped at a small house in queens where Gwen lived.

* * *

 

After going their separate ways, Peter made his way back to the apartment building in which he lived. Once taking the elevator to his floor Peter arriving at his door 228, he pulled out his keys and opened the door to find his Aunt may cooking a meal for the two of them. "Hi Aunt May," Peter spoke out. "Hi honey," came the sweet tone of his maternal figure. Peter hadn't really known his parents so he made do with what he had. "Dinner will be ready in a half hour maybe you can start on your homework," came her motherly tone. "Sure thing May," Peter responded. He made his way to his room where he would get start his homework before dinner was ready. After being called to dinner by his aunt Peter headed to the table to eat with his Aunt. Tonight she had cooked him spaghetti for dinner which Peter was incredibly grateful for. After finishing his dinner Peter went to his room to finish his homework. He ended up taking a shower and stayed in his room waiting for his aunt to head to bed.

Once he heard the sounds of his aunt's room door shutting Peter grabbed an old toy lightsaber and used it to open a hatch at the top of his room. The hatch opened revealing a jumbled mess of clothing. He quickly pulled a placed it on the bed. An began to dress himself. Now Peter was adorned in a black hoodie with a red chest and sleeves that had a web design on them. He had on a pair of red fingerless gloves while he had to wrist mounted machines hidden by his hoodie. He also wore black sweats as well as a pair of red open toed shoes. He put on a red mask that had another web design on it and thick black goggles over it. This was what he wore out at night on his patrols of queens when he went searching for hero work to be done. Right now he wasn't much but he had at least decided on a superhero name to fit his alter ego. While in this costume he was no longer a high school wimp but he was Spider-Man, Queens, New York's very own superhero. He opened the window to his room and began to crawl out of it. Because of the spider bite from his trip Peter had gained some new abilities. One of which was an adhesive ability that let him stick to any surface. He often called them his Stick-Em powers. This would allow him to crawl up walls and surface just like that of a spider. While he didn't have webbing built into him he was no slouch when it came to academics. He had procured some supplies from dumpster diving that allowed him to make his own fake web like substance. He had also made it so he could shoot this web like substance from the wrist mounted devices he made as well.

After closing his window he shot a web from his wrist mounted device onto a nearby building. Then he simply let the web carry him off the building with an amazing force of momentum. He next attatched another web to a different building and allowed himself to be carried by his new web line. He kept repeating this process as he came to be swinging on his webs like tarzan. This however was just another average event that the spider themed hero grew accustomed to as it was old hat at this point. This was how he went about doing his duty.

* * *

In an unknown warehouse two figures could be seen chatting. One was a small aged man in a lab coat and khakis working on piece of machinery while the other was an average built bald man in a bomber jacket and khakis. "How long is this gonna take Mason," questioned the man in the bomber jacket. "I assure you Adrian that I am doing everything in my power to work and your specifications. I'm doing my best to follow the blueprints you provided me that doesn't mean you can just barge in a hassle me just so I can finish your damn design," replied the man known as Phineas Mason. "Actually since I'm paying I think I can hassle you as much as I like until you finish your work on the suit," countered Adrian. "Then you'll only end up getting a rushed project and how will that help in endeavours," Phineas added. "Fine Mason but just finish the damn prototype I'm getting restless," spoke the clearly annoyed Adrian. "Calm down, we will have your revenge against those fools that sought to cross us in the past this I can promise," Phineas supplied. "Very well Phineas I'll wait while you finish work on those schematics," Adrian replied. "Then we are at an understanding," added Phineus.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Next chapter will be on the way whenever really. So I hope you enjoyed it please leave some constructive critisism about it since I'm still fairly new to this. I hope you enjoyed see ya next time.**

**Author Notes**

**(Costume can be seen in the story picture)**

**PSA**

**This is my first time posting to archive of our own so please try to bare with me as I figure out all the intricacies to it**


	2. Awkward Encounters

**Here's the next chapter for my story. Sorry it took so long but I'm being extra careful with how I plan out my story. Anyway I hope you enjoy and for you're clarification this takes place in my own version of the marvel universe with influence from many different comics, cartoons, movies, and games. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

There was a scene of unrest at a small convenient store located near queens as three figures were currently holding up the store owner. "Listen Mr. I don't want any trouble…," said the manger. He didn't get in another word as he was interrupted by a thug pointing a shotgun at him dressed in a heavy coat and pants wearing a hockey mask, "If you don't want problems, then you better get to stuffing the bag with cash," he threatened motioning to his shotgun. "Hey don't forget to fill the bag with some goodies, this stomach isn't gonna feed itself," added a heavy set man dressed in a demon monster mask wearing a grey track suit. He was holding a small pistol in his hands as he was looking towards the store clerk. "Do you really need more snacks O'Hirn, I think you got enough food in your stomach to feed a starving kid," commented another man wearing a green striped shirt under a leather jacket and khakis. He was wearing a pig mask and was currently toting an assault rifle. "Why don't you two girls quit the small talk and help me get away with the goods," the hockey guy ordered to the two others.

At that very moment the scene was interrupted by Peter Parker decked out in his homemade costume as he made himself known. "Couldn't you guys be spending your time doing other things like playing cards instead of you know committing crimes," he spoke out as he was currently clinging to the wall above the store entrance. "What the hell, am I high cause I think I'm seeing some little dude sticking to the wall," spoke the man referred to as O'hirn. "I can tell you mister that this spider hero is very real and he's here to bring you to justice," Peter added trying his best to sound intimidating. "What are you looking at shoot the freak," spoke the hockey thug to which the two others pointed their weapons at him and began to fire. Peter jumped to the side and shot a web in the direction of the pig man. After it attached to him, Peter pulled on the web which flung the man in his direction. Peter jumped over the man which allowed for him to impact with a small shelf of food. "See what food like that can do to you," Peter quipped only for his enhanced senses to warn him of the large man charging at him. Peter promptly jumped over O'hirn and attached a web to his back. He then swung him into the nearest shelf. "Man you seriously need to go on a diet. All that junk food is gonna give you health problems."

He was interrupted from his train of thought by the warning he got of the man about to shoot him. He quickly jumped onto a shelf in order to dodge the blast from his shotgun. He then proceeded to web the barrel of the thug's gun then pulled on it which caused it to fly out of the hands of Mr. Hockey mask. He then proceeded to web the eyeholes of the man's mask and web his feet to the ground. At that moment however he began to feel the weight give way from under him as O'hirn began to push the shelf over. He quickly flipped onto the counter of the store clerk to get a better look at his opponent. "Someone needs to watch where they're going. You might've turned me into a Humpty Dumpty spider. The next thing Peter did was shoot a web glob at the heavy man in order to blind him.

His senses warned him again only for him to turn and get hit face first by the butt of a rifle. "Uhh, cheap shot porky," Peter uttered after falling to the ground. Before porky as Peter called him could blast him with bullets, Peter blasted the barrel of his rifle with his webbing and kicked his legs out from under him. He was about to web the guy up when his spider sense had warned him about the bullet that he was about to get hit by. He did his best to contort his body in order to dodge the bullet. "Geez tubby you got a problem with me. You don't need to shoot me to get my attention," Peter said trying to his best to annoy the man. "Who you calling tubby pipsqueak," O'Hirn replied. "Who do you think genius. Seriously the school system is failing when it comes to educating dumb minds such as yourself," he replied to the ire of the man. He was about to shoot him again when Spidey attached a web line and pulled the gun towards him. He then began to dismantle the gun with his bare hands.

"What kind of freak are you," O'Hirn questioned in fear. "I'm your worst nightmare punk," Peter spoke doing his best to sound intimidating. He made his way over to the large man after webbing up porky and decided to get up close and personal. "I'm Spider-Man and if I catch you messing around in my neighborhood again we're gonna have trouble," he spoke to the man now quivering in fear. The moment barely lasted as the web head suddenly burst out laughing at the sight before him, "oh man I can't do it, it's too good." The large man only stared at the wall crawler for a brief moment before he had been webbed up to the shelf behind him, unable to move. "Oh man, you are such a chicken. You actually fell for that. You were scared of me that's just hilarious what is the big bad spider gonna blow your house down," Peter mocked only to gain the ire of the man he had previously webbed up. "I mean seriously, you looked liked you were about to pee yourself."

The moment continued for a bit as Peter began to calm down until he heard the sound of a gun being cocked behind him. He turned around slowly only to find that the store manager was pointing the barrel of a shotgun right at him. "Look sir I don't mean any harm," Peter added noticing the man unease at the airachnid themed hero. "Just leave my store freak. I don't need any monsters around here," the store owner threatened. "Listen Mr. I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I could help I didn't mean to scare you." "Just leave my store and don't come back." "Alright, I'm going I'm going, no need to snap." He added backing his way out the door. Once he made it outside he decided to swing out of view of the convenient store. "That could've gone better."

As Peter landed on a nearby building he began to take in the sight of his home. All was relatively calm throughout the streets of New York as he surveyed the city from atop his perch on the small rooftop. He was still recovering from the encounter he had at the store. While it wasn't exactly a new experience for him, he still struggled when it came to adjusting to this new lifestyle. He would often have trouble believing his life had ended up here after the month he had when he started his freshman year. He still often dealt with the many struggles of getting back to the life he had after a recent loss. He decided it best not to dwell on some of his more morbid thoughts and decided to make one more swing around the city before he would head home for the night, after all it was still a school night.

* * *

 

Peter was currently grabbing the things he needed from his locker when Gwen had appeared by his side much to his surprise. "Wow looks like someone decided to actually put in an appearance today," she chided. Peter gave her a mock glare in return before saying, "hey what can I say not much happened for me last night, just the usual boring encounters." "Most people wouldn't consider your nightly activities to be described as boring Pete," Gwen added, her voice thick with sarcasm. "What can I say I'm not most people."

Peter was still glad that he had someone to talk to when it came to his double life. Because Gwen had been one of his closest childhood friends he could often go to her when he felt the need to vent his problems. He had completely spilled the beans to her when he had lost someone close to him and felt he had no one to turn to. Gwen had helped him recover and often did her best to comfort him through that hard time. He felt really lucky that he had such a good friend.

The two were walking the halls of midtown in the early morning as they came upon a sign that seemed to grab Peter's attention. The sign read, "Join the School News Club and get a chance to start your career early." "Huh wonder what they could mean by that," Gwen added. "Don't know but it's probably worth checking out if it'll help get me a job," he responded. "You know Pete, you don't need to take on all these responsibilities so soon especially after what happened." "Gwen, I know you're worried about me but things are getting tight at home especially without my uncle around. I need to find a way to help out May with the rent." "I know Pete, I just don't want you to stretch yourself too thin," she added while placing her hand on his shoulder. "Promise me you won't try to deal with all this crap yourself okay." "Promise, Gwen." She responded with a smile and the two continued to walk throughout the halls.

* * *

 

Peter had been anxious about looking into the school news club but he was still optimistic about what new things could happen so he decided to check it out for himself after school. After saying goodbye to his friends he had made his way to the assigned room to check it out.

"Alright Pete, it can't be that bad. You've beaten up people twice your size, you can do this." He then began to slowly open the door and was greeted by the sight of students sitting down talking with a teacher. The teacher was an elderly man dressed in business clothes. "May I help you young man," came the man's booming voice. "Uh yeah I was hoping if you could maybe uhmm work on the news club." "Well my dear boy you came to the right place but what is it that you can bring to the journalist world." "Well I've been told that I'm pretty good with a camera so I guess I'm….," before he could continue he was quickly interrupted by the elderly man, "perfect, just find a seat and we'll help catch you up on the process."

Peter quickly made his way to the nearest seat and immediately sat down. The first thing he noticed when he got to his seat where the two people sitting near him. One of them was a chubby Asian boy and the other a African American girl. Before he could introduce himself however the teacher decided to continue speaking. "Alright girls and boys how many of you like to keep up to date on the latest info." His answer only came when a few students raised their hands. "Well then you better start cause that's gonna be your job from now on. I expect each and every one of you to fulfill these requirements in order for you to work with the school paper. For now you should focus on crafting your skills." With that the teacher left the students to their own devices.

Peter had then turned to one of the students that he had hoped could help him. He was the chubby Asian boy dressed in jeans and a polo. "Hey I was just wondering if maybe you could help me out," Peter stammered out, "I uh, I'm kinda new here and I was just wondering what's the deal. "Well for that my young padawan I must first learn your identity." "I'm P, Peter," he quickly stammered out. The boy gave him a silent nod before continuing. "Well youngling Peter here you basically just find a job and stick to it. I basically just provide tech support, what skills do you have." "I'm pretty good with cameras but I could always help with tech stuff too." "Well my young padawan that would require you to become a knight in the order of Leeds." Peter while his face showed confusion was internally cheering at having found someone that shared his common interests in the club. "Hey so I uh didn't get your name Mr. Jedi master." "You may call me master Ned Leeds. Master of the sophomore geeks and resident nerd of the news club." "You got room for another geek in the newsroom," Peter asked while silently berating himself for sounding too excited. "Of course fellow warrior and what pray tell house to you belong in the honorable geekdom." "I uh like science and computer stuff." Upon seeing Ned's disappointed face Peter quickly went to correct his perceived mistake. "Oh you mean what I'm into. Well I like video games, movies, I'm really into superhero stuff like comics I'm a level 25 in overwatch." "No dude, check it out," Ned said as he ushered Peter to look in the direction of a new visitor. It was a blonde teenager that Peter didn't recognize but he could easily guess what caused Ned to lose his attention as it was quickly becoming hard not to focus on certain aspect of the blond girl in front of them. Peter quickly snapped back his attention to Ned. "So uh, I'm guessing you like her that's um neat I guess," he spoke. "Yeah man. Hey you ever have a girlfriend." Ned asked turning his focus on Peter. At first Pete looked confused whether Ned had been speaking with him and looked around the room before saying, "wait….me? I mean no that just doesn't happen, I mean I like girls…I don't see them as like objects though I mean I think they're just people but I've never dated girls before not that dating people of the same gender is wrong or anything it's just," "So, you always talk this much or is this just a thing you do," Ned interrupted. "I'm not the best at words and stuff I just I, don't know stuff I guess." "Don't worry about it bro it's nothing." "Shouldn't we like look away now before it gets kinda creepy," Peter added slowly growing more uncomfortable with the situation. "Oh yeah I guess," Ned replied before they went back to their work.

* * *

 

After the school news club, Peter decided to go out patrolling the streets. For a while he hadn't come upon anything that really excited him besides the few attempted muggings and robberies. He had gotten a thank you from one of the people he saved though which was honestly rare for him which raised his spirits.

He didn't have time to dwell on that fact however when an odd disturbance caught his attention. He had faintly heard the sounds of breaking glass in the distance. He had travel in the direction of the sound to find a large opening in the side of an office building. Peter being the naturally curious person he is decided to investigate in hopes of finding the source of what had caused such a hole to open up in the side of the building. After making his way into the office building, Peter began to look for a sign that would lead him to answers but he only noticed the complete mess this floor of the building was. Eventually he noticed the big hole leading to the stairwell so naturally Peter made his way towards it. While his dread had been increasing the closer he got Peter decided to press on. That's a long way down," he thought to himself when he got to the railing leading down the stairs. Unfortunately his thoughts were interrupted when his senses went into overdrive. In a matter of moments a figure had launched itself up from the bottom of the stairwell which ended up launching Peter back into the office room. After skidding to a halt Peter strained his head to get a good look at what had just sent him flying. It appeared to be a man in green and black armor with a bomber jacket and bird like mask that covered his eyes and mouth. That wasn't the strangest part however as the man had a harness like jetpack with giant metallic wings outstretched from it. The man also seemed to have razor sharp talon like boots attached to his boots as well. He was also holding a briefcase as well which Peter had assumed he had stolen.

"Wow, if I wasn't so terrified I'd be completely gushing over this man's awesome outfit. He definitely gets my vote for best cosplay of the year." Peter's thoughts however were interrupted once again when the man flew towards him at miraculous speeds. Peter didn't have time to react as he was sent flying out the window in a matter of seconds. On impulse, Peter shoots a web onto the building to catch himself from the fall but the web is immediately cut by the bird man. Before Peter can shoot another one the guy uses his metallic talons to grab Peter by the leg. After that he hoists Peter up by the leg and flies upwards with him at high speeds while Peter frantically tries to escape. Peter starts losing his ability to breath normally as he hoisted up into the air but everything immediately stops after Peter feels the grip on his leg loosen until he comes to the realization that he is now falling.

In a last ditch effort Peter attempts to latch on to the bird man but that idea is quickly thwarted when he attempted to fire his webbing as nothing came out. He fired again from each webshooter only to find no webbing escaped which only left him to plummet to the earth as the sight of the spooky figure grew further. As he fell he began to hyperventilate as he got closer to certain doom while he screams filled the night. Peter freak out intensified to the point where he nearly blacked out but at the last minute he was saved by the man who had previously dropped him when he grabbed onto Peter by his leg and dropped him on top of a nearby building.

As Peter began to regain control of his breathing he couldn't help but shout, "I'm alive, I can't believe it. I'm Alive!" His moment of joy quickly ended as he caught sight of the shadow behind him. "Well, well someone's still breathing. Guess they should be thankful." Peter turned around to find the man in his ominous bird like outfit looming over him. "I uh, umm thanks I guess," Peter said still recovering from nearly falling to his death. "That's a good boy, now you know what you could do for me to repay the gleaming act of heroism kid." Peter was almost to scared to comment so the man decided to continue his speech. "You can run along home kid and let the adults handle their business unless you want your life cut short." Peter still utterly shocked from the encounter was completely helpless as the man had simply flied away.

It took Peter a few moments but he began to run after the man, shouting, "now wait a minute you can't just leave I don't even know what you're doing." Only a small chuckle was heard from the man before he turned back to say, "look kiddo you best not get involved in my business or else you'll be in for a nightmare. Now run along before I get upset." Before Peter could respond the man blasted off leaving Peter behind. "Well that was embarrassing," Peter thought to himself.

* * *

 

**Hope I didn't go to overboard on any descriptions. Anyway after seeing Spider-Man: Homecoming which I thought was amazing I decided to loosley base my interpretation of vulture and Ned Leeds of their preformances in the movie. While I did completely enjoy Michael Keatons preformance I do understand some of the complaints about Ned Ganke Leeds. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and come back for more. Until next time Web Heads.**


	3. Rest and Recovery

**Here's the next chapter of my Spidey reboot story. Sorry for the shorter chapter. I just wanted to get something out for you guys. Anyway this is still an ongoing story and I'm thinking of putting some of my other stories on the backburner. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Peter had felt utterly defeated after last night's encounter. He had gone back to the building before to make sure that the bird man hadn’t done more damage only to find that most of the building’s storage had been stolen, at least according to the police reports he had overheard. He was currently at school but his mind was being completely preoccupied by the encounter with last night’s bad guy or the vulture as he nicknamed him. He had been rummaging through his locker seemingly on autopilot when Gwen had surprised him with a tackle hug.

“Hey dork, how's it hanging.” Gwen only needed to get a look of his face to know how he felt right now. “What’s with the face sour puss,” Gwen asked in her casual sarcastic tone. Peter gave a quick look about the hallway before he began whispering to her. “Okay so you might not believe me but I got into a fight yesterday.” Gwen only arched her eyebrows in confusion. “Well not like the normal fights, it's just there was this guy who blew a whole in this building and he had like giant robot wings. He like grabbed me and literally lifted me up and dropped me from like a thousand feet.” Gwen only looked at him dumbfounded before she said, “should I call the school nurse or the counselor….” “No Gwen I'm serious, I was swinging around and I came across this office building when this new vulture guy came out of nowhere. It looked like he was decked out with some serious tech too.” “What do you mean serious tech.” “I don't know it looked like super advanced and he had these giant metal wings attached to some kind of jet pack or something.” “”And you're trying to tell me that this guy had also proceeded to grab you into the air and drop you from a thousand feet. You do realize there's no way you could survive that kind of fall.” “Yeah well obviously he grabbed before I could plummet to my doom anyway,” Peter responded quietly “How come you didn't just decide to grab onto him with your stick’em powers,” Gwen asked incredulously. “I was kinda freaking out when I ran out of webbing.”

Gwen could only sigh in response as her best friend seemingly seemed to calm down until she noticed how downtrodden he looked. “That's not what's bothering you is it.” “No I just I can't believe he got away. I mean I had the guy dead to rights and he basically manhandled me.” Gwen looked on with worried eyes before she decided to reassure her friend. “Listen Pete I know you hate when people make you feel little and weak but you can't always expect to come out on top in every fight.” “I know it's just I completely messed…,” “Stop it. Pete you did your best when you tried to fight that guy and there’s no use beating yourself up over it. You did your best and that's all anyone should ask of you. Besides take it as a chance to train up for a rematch.” Gwen’s reassurance seemingly lifted his spirits as his face slowly creeped into a smile. “Thanks Gwen,” he replied with a lot more energy.” “Alright now let's get to class. Can't be late for Mrs. Warren’s stunning report on all things history.” “Oh joy, another fascinating lecture on how the aliens were able to help guide the humans to build pyramids.” Gwen only snickered in response as the two made their way to their next class.

* * *

 

Phineas Mason had been silently working on a new invention in his workshop when suddenly the sounds of jet fuel began to grow closer. As if on cue, the skylight to the warehouse opened up to reveal non other than the armored airborne pilot descending into the warehouse and landing skillfully on a small platform. As he landed the wings and talon like shoes had been removed from him by mechanics built into to the platform.

As they finished removing the wings he had flown on before the man walked off the platform towards Mason. “So, how was the test drive? Did everything seem to be up to standard,” asked Mason. The man from before made his way to remove the mask from before to reveal none other than Adrian Toomes as the same pilot. “Everything worked perfectly just had to handle a little nuisance,” replied Toomes. “What do you mean nuisance, I told you that if we were to go through with this we would have to keep it on the down low,” exclaimed Mason rather anxiously. “Don't get your knickers in twist, just some punk kid thinking he’s hot shit I took care of him.” “What do you mean deal with him you can't just…” “I didn’t kill him Adrian I just made sure he would think twice about messing with our little business.” “Well isn't that just great now we have to worry about word getting out of our operation.” “Well what did you expect me to do?” “I expected you not to jeopardize the operation we had going especially when you roped me into this,” replied Phineas nearly seething with anger. “What’s done is done Mason, instead of spending time complaining about what happened let's just find a solution, so what do you got,” Adrian questioned. “What do you mean what do I got, I'm just tech support not a miracle worker.”

Toomes let out a sigh before he began thinking over the situation himself. There was a quiet moment of awkwardness between the two before an idea sprung into his head. “Well so if we're gonna have to work with handling some unwanted punks breathing down our neck we might as well expand the operation.” “How will that help in any conceivable way,” shouted Phineas rather hysterically. “Will you just listen you dipstick.” Seeing how that quieted him down Toomes began to continue talking. “Here me out instead of just sitting here like two idiots trying to figure this out ourselves why don't we just get some extra help with the operation maybe even hire a few unsavory characters to keep any idiots of our backs.” 

Phineas only gawked at him before shouting, “are you completely insane, I can't even list the amount of ways that could lead to disaster.” “Will you just relax Mason, I'll handle the hired help part you just stick to making sure that this doesn't blow up in our face huh,” Toomes added before lightly tapping Mason on the arm.

* * *

 

Despite his sour mood from the morning, Peter’s day wasn't half bad. He still had to deal with the average school troubles but his mood only brightened as the day went on. He was currently on his way home when he bumped into Ned Leeds. “Oh uh, hey Ned, sorry, need to watch where I'm going,” Peter apologized. “No worries man it happens,” Ned reassured before saying, “So did you hear about this little field trip the news club is planning.” Peter only gave him a confused look so Ned decided to fill him in. “Oh so they're thinking about bringing the news club over to some news station and having us work there like an internship. They were talking about how it might give us some extra credit.” “Did they uh… say when it is or…” Ned simply cut him off. “I think they're still in the planning stages but I here we might be heading over there by next week.” “That sounds cool,” Peter added. The two just stood there awkwardly for a bit until Ned decided to say “So you wanna like catch that new movie coming out this Friday.” “Oh uh sure just um… what movie was it again.” “I think it’s called something like two brothers. The trailers look pretty wild there’s like aliens, and monsters and stuff,” Ned responded. “Oh uh sure I’ll just check with my Aunt and see if it’s okay.” “Oh Alright then see you later man.” “Yeah see you.” 

With that the two teens awkwardly waved goodbye before heading their own way. Peter had made his way to the an abandoned alleyway behind the school before he began stripping of his clothes. After he was in nothing but his boxers, Peter unzipped his school bag and took out his costume. He donned his spider themed hoodie and put on his black sweatpants. He put on his open toed shoes and fastened his fingerless gloves on before he eventually went to cover his face with his trademark mask.

After stuffing his school clothes back into his bag, Peter slung his backpack onto his back and launched himself into the air and clung to the nearest building which he then began to scale. He looked out onto the horizon and took a deep breath before saying, “Well time to redeem myself.” And with that he launched himself into the air and began swinging like tarzan around Queens.

* * *

**There was your third chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Not sure how much time I'm going to be able to focus on my writing as my senior year of high school is coming up. Hopefully school doesn't take up to much focus. Also sorry for the way I ended this chapter but I felt like it would be the best way to leave off for the next chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and catch you next time.**


End file.
